


Lusamine Loves Bullies

by Damien_Kova



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, MILFs, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Lusamine brings her son’s bully home to talk with him, only to turn things around and make it all about her and what she wants.





	1. Chapter 1

Having been invited to the house of his victim, Ken had no idea just what to expect was going to happen, especially when Gladion’s mother kept herself in front of him. The fact that her glorious rear end stayed in his face no matter where they went was certainly something he enjoyed, though, a smile on his face the entire time until the two of them found Lusamine’s child. When they did, all the bully was able to see was the woman’s shapely ass in his face as she bent herself over and kept her hands on her hips. However, that didn’t stop him from expecting the worst from such a powerful woman just for bullying her child. Then again, that power only excited him as he followed her around their home.

 

“Gladion, I’ve heard nothing but complaints about your bully from you. I plan to talk to him and you’re going to learn how to stand up for yourself.” The older blonde couldn’t help but smile as she felt her young guest’s eyes on her ass, shuddering from the mental image of him just drooling over her. “Do I make myself clear, son?” Lusamine knew she sounded displeased with her child, a smile still on her face regardless of that fact. “Now, you need to leave so I can talk with this thug you call Ken, got it?” The Aether President watched her child meekly walked away from her, knowing better than to argue. Even with her back turned to the two, she could hear Ken growl at her child and make him whimper before running off. Something about that strength and that capability to instill fear in someone turned her on far more than it should, mostly because this was her son’s bully she was thinking of. That’s exactly why she kept herself bent over and in clear view of the young man, showing off her plump ass as much as she could.

 

However, that didn’t stop Lusamine from straightening her posture and looking over her shoulder at the young thug that spent his free time mocking her son, looking him up and down like he was just a piece of eye candy for her to eat up. A devious smile came to the older woman’s lip as she noticed the bulge in Ken’s pants only moments after doing something to her son, though, deep down, she knew that bulge was there because of her rear end and her shapely figure. “Boy.” Her voice was calm and collected as she captured his attention, stroking her ego even more as a soft blush came to the bully’s cheeks. Turning around, the blonde woman started to strut toward the young man, swaying her hips with each and every step she took.

 

“As I’m sure you know by now, I am the mother of the child you bully every day. My name is Lusamine and let’s just say that I am a very powerful woman who always gets what she wants.” The blonde kept her hands on her hips as she continued walking toward Ken, stopping only a few steps away from him. Once again looking the young man up and down, the mother only bothered to smile as her eyes soaked in his rough and vile demeanor, loving the way he seemed to show he didn’t care about much with just his looks. Of course, with her eyes locked on his cock, the only thing going through the older woman’s mind was how wonderful and perfect it would be to have it inside of her. She was a woman who loved her beauty, and in many cases in her life, the most beautiful thing was the sound of her own moans when she was stuffed with a massive cock.   
  
“My name is Ken. I’m in-”   
  
“Silence, boy. I am not concerned with who you are or anything of the like. I just have a few questions for you.” Taking another step closer to Ken, the older woman bent over to look into his eyes, giving a serious look to make sure that she came off as such. “You will answer me honestly or you will be punished. I can easily tell if you try to lie.” Licking her lips as she straightened up again, she kept her blue eyes locked on his own. It was immediately clear that she was in full control of whatever was about to happen, her right hand moving from her hips and to the top of her breasts. “Do you enjoy bullying my child?”   
  
“I do.” Ken’s answer was immediate and clear, a smile on his face as he looked into Lusamine’s eyes. “I love seeing that look of fear in his eyes.”   
  
Lusamine’s expression didn’t shift as her question was answered, not really caring about how the young thug actually felt. Though, the joy he found as he answered the question definitely scored a few extra points in her favor, bringing a soft smile to her lips. “Do you have any shame in what you do?” However, instead of letting the young man answer her, when she watched him open her mouth, the mother didn’t hesitate to shush him by putting a finger to his lips. “Don’t bother answering. I know you don’t.” Lowering her finger from the young man’s lips to his neck and slowly down his shirt, the woman licked her lips once again as she continued to lower her finger down his body. “Now, for my final question….”

 

Hooking her finger into her pants, the older woman crouched at the same time she yanked them down, exposing his hard cock. She couldn’t help but let out an elated gasp from its sheer size, groaning and shuddering as the tip pressed against her cheek. Looking up at Ken past his cock that, deep down, she could’ve sworn was the length of her forearm, Lusamine licked the underside of his shaft. “Why would you think it a smart idea to keep such a perfectly fat and delicious cock from your victim’s mother? Isn’t it the bully’s dream to fuck his victim’s mother all day?~” With the cock simply resting against her face, the woman’s light blue eyes seemed to simply gravitate toward it, a smile growing on her face as she gently pushed her cheek against it.

 

Dragging her tongue along the underside of the massive shaft, the older woman brought herself to the tip of it and simply drooled over it, letting her saliva coat the thick member while her hand gently grabbed the base of it. “Do you have anything to say for yourself? To try and correct the mistake of not trying this sooner? Or was bullying my son enough to get you off at night?~” The blonde watched as her saliva dripped along the impressive cock, even going as far as to drip off of it before even reaching her hand. Of course, in her usual fashion, Lusamine didn’t let the young man answer her, wrapping her lips around the head of his cock and immediately starting to bob her head to quiet him. The sound of him moaning just from her moving her head back and forth was music to her ears, especially when she began to swirl her tongue around the tip and make him even louder than before.

 

Every pump of her head back and forth along the thick shaft caused drops of her spit to fall onto her chest, soaking through her white suit and starting to show off her breasts. Lusamine didn’t care about the fact that she began to gag and choke on the cock when she still had a few inches left to go before reaching the bottom, her heart racing and her mind completely engrossed with the delicious thing as it moved back and forth along her tongue. Combined with the fact that this was her own son’s bully and not some random stranger she picked up off the street lit a twisted spark inside of the blonde that she didn’t want to both putting out, pushing herself that much faster and harder as she finally reached the base of Ken’s cock. Resting there for a moment without saying a word, the blue-eyed woman could already feel the young man starting to throb against her.

 

She quickly pulled back and placed a happy kiss on his tip, leaving a light lipstick stain as her hand wrapped around his cock once again and began to stroke his length. Leaning down and wrapping her lips around her son’s bully’s heavy balls, the woman was in heaven as she got a good taste of just what he had to offer. Feeling him continued to throb and twitch to her touch, the blonde quickly pulled up from his heavy sack and placed another kiss on his tip, this time letting her lips linger there as her fingers gently caressed the bottom. “Does this fat, throbbing, monster want to burst down Mommy’s throat?~”

 

Of course, it didn’t quite matter to her what he wanted, knowing that she was in control of her overly massive cock as she loved and adored every inch of it that she could. This was far better than she could’ve ever imagined doing something as depraved as this could be, her heart nearly skipping a beat as she heard yet another moan leave Ken’s lips. However, instead of pushing him to cum right away, the woman wanted to take things slow and make him work for the pleasure of cumming in her mouth. Lusamine wrapped both of her hands around the enormous shaft and slowly moved them back and forth in tandem with her head, using her fingers to massage his length as she moved. Looking up at his face, the blue-eyed woman could see the look of twisted and needy pleasure that riddled his features, the look only stroking her ego more.

 

Lusamine quickly pushed back down and took every inch of the cock into her throat, ignoring the very clear and obvious bulge that formed because of it. She didn’t care about the lack of oxygen that she was getting from this, her eyes locked on his as she sat there and forced herself to swallow his length like the hungry whore she was. Almost immediately, she could feel rope after rope of thick cum pumping into her mouth and filling her throat. Over and over again, the older woman forced her throat to tighten around the impressive length, swallowing down every drop of cum that she could possibly manage to. It tasted so salty and utterly perfect against her tongue as she was able to feel it draining into her stomach, some of it even going as far as to drain out of her nose as the sheer amount was far more than she thought possible. After what felt like a blissful eternity, the woman began pulling off a moment later and smiling as she finally broke her gaze with him and locked it back down on his cock, loving the way it shimmered in his cum and her saliva, even after she did her best to get it all down her throat. The Aether President started stroking his cock just as quickly as she was moving her head a moment ago, a smile quickly forming on her lips as she licks them. “We’re going to be seeing a lot of each other from now on, Ken. With a cock like this, there is no way I’m letting you too far from me. This cock is mine now, after all.~”

 

Over and over again, the older blonde woman pumped her hand back and forth along the thick shaft that was on her face, doing her best to earn more cum from the massive member. “You want to cum again, don’t you? I bet you’re wanting to explode on my face and…” Lusamine stopped her speech just long enough to lick the small amount of cum that dripped from her nose onto her lips, moaning quietly from the flavor. “... Paint me in your cum. Nothing’s stopping you, after all.~” A soft giggle left her lips as she felt him starting to throb against her fingers just like he did against her tongue, a very small amount of cum leaking from his tip as he started moving her hands faster. “Do it, boy.~”

 

The woman doesn’t bat an eye as she forces the young man into a blissful orgasm, only letting out a happy gasp as she felt rope after rope after rope of thick cum paint her pristine features, some of it even going into her hair and on her lips and chest as her hand continued to move. After a moment, though, Lusamine pulled her hand from the young man’s shaft and brought it to her face, wiping it clean of some of his cum before bringing it to her mouth. Without missing a beat, the blue-eyed woman stuck her tongue out of her mouth and sloppily licked up every single drop of cum that she had gathered on his fingers, moaning like an absolute slut as she kept eye contact with the bully. “I can’t believe you would go as far as to mark me as your property already. It’s almost like you want to be in my life forever.~” 

 

A soft chuckle left Lusamine’s lips as she brought her other hand across her face to scoop up the rest of the cum that wasn’t tainting her clothes or her hair, repeating the process of licking her fingers clean of cum while staring Ken in the face. It made her heart race and her pussy quiver with need as she saw a slightly defeated and shocked look on the young man’s face, especially when she took the final lick and rose to her feet before winking at him. “Maybe it’s the other way around… Maybe you’re becoming my property faster than you know how to get out.~” The mother turned around made her way to a nearby table, gesturing for Ken to follow her.

 

As she waited, the woman fiddled with her leggings, silently debating on if she should tear a hole in them now or if she should wait and let that thick cock do it for her. However, the moment Ken got to her, that thought left her mind and she quickly pushed herself back, sandwiching his cock between her ass cheeks. “I’m nowhere near done with you yet, boy. So you better get comfortable and accept everything that I’m planning on doing with you.~” Of course, Lusamine started moving her hips up and down a bit slowly, catching her lower lip between her teeth and chewing on it as she could feel him starting to throb yet again right out the gate. “Don’t tell me a bully with a monster cock like yours doesn’t have the stamina to properly go for more than one round… I hope you can prove me wrong.”

 

Starting to move her hips and down as she held tight to the table, the older woman looked behind her her over her shoulder and kept her eyes firmly locked on the young bully’s face, a smile slowly coming to her lip as she could see him trying to hold back from the pleasure that was coursing through him. “You know… I don’t think I’ve ever had a cock that was just as thick and magnificently large as yours is.” Turning her head around, the woman looked at the empty wall in front of her, reaching back and grabbing her supple ass cheek with one of her hands. “Then again, my own body is pretty magnificently large as well, isn’t it? Even if your cock doesn’t disappear between my cheeks, it doesn’t dwarf them either.” The blonde smiled as she gave her plump rear end a hearty slap, making it jiggle around Ken’s length. “Maybe we were meant for each other after all.~”

 

Something about hearing that from the older woman makes Ken’s heart stop. Whether it was out of fear or out of joy, he didn’t want to know. It didn’t matter to him as this gorgeous, powerful, twisted, nasty slut of a woman continued to bounce her hips against his length.

 

Of course, Lusamine was fully aware of just how good of a job she was doing, licking her lips as she kept the same hand against her ass. Starting to gently rub her leggings, the woman could feel just how soft they were against her skin, knowing that it only had to be dozens of times better against the young bully’s cock. “It feels good, doesn’t it? Having an older woman like myself come onto you in her own home…. Craving your fat dick in her like you were just another man in her life. I wouldn’t be surprised if you wanted to mark me again and make an absolute mess of my ass.~” As she bounced, the Aether President began to sway her hips from side to side, gyrating her lower half around the cock that continued to throb and ache against her soft ass and even softer clothing. “Well, nothing’s stopping you from doing so. It’s not like you’re going to leave my home without a ring on your finger anyway.~”

 

A soft and elated gasp left the blue-eyed woman as she got just what she wanted, hearing the heated and needy grunts from Ken as he let yet another load out on her body. Rope after thick rope of cum flew into the air and fell back down against her supple ass, slowly painting the black portion of her clothing white with his seed. He may only be about her son’s age, but the fact that he is able to keep up with her and stay steady in his pleasure was something that excited Lusamine, especially once the cum stopped flowing as she was able to feel the warmth of his spunk through her clothes. “You’re such a good boy for Mommy, you know that? I think it’s time to give you a proper reward for that.~”

 

Without saying another word, Lusamine turned around and pressed her soaked rear end against the table, spreading her legs just enough to show the wet spot that had formed in her clothing. “You’ve done a good job of turning me on this much. As a reward, you get to fuck me as hard and as fast as you want. Destroy my pussy for all I care. As long as I get that thick… juicy… perfect cock inside of me.” The blonde woman giggled happily as she watched the massive member harden once again, clearly ready for more than what he could handle. “Fuck me. Prove to me just how much of a bully to my son you really are.” There was no hesitation between her words and the feeling of his cock pressing against her cunt, a loud and blissful moan leaving her as that thick shaft tore through her leggings and forced itself into her slick pussy.

 

The feeling of having her inner walls stretch and forced apart to fit a massive cock in one single thrust was almost enough to shatter the mother’s mind, drool starting to drip down her chin as she felt the boy’s hands on her body. It wasn’t until he started thrusting inside of her at a brutally rapid pace that she was able to speak again, the pain and pleasure giving her something to focus on. “Yes! Holy shit! Even my husband wasn’t this big!~” Wrapping her arms around the boy’s neck, she pulled him in close, keeping his head at her breasts and gasping as she felt his teeth sink into her clothing and clench around her soft skin. “Mmm. I’ve really found me a heathen if you’re willing to be this rough with a woman.” Of course, that didn’t matter to her as Ken’s shaft continued to pump in and out of her with the same brutal pace, as if he was trying to actually listen to her and prove just how much he enjoyed ruining her child. “More! Give Mommy more if this wonderful cock! You’re not leaving until you give me every inch of it!~”   
  
Ken’s eyes went a bit wide for a moment as he listened to her, wondering just how crazy this cougar could possibly get. “Never thought I’d be fucking Gladion’s milf of a mother. Definitely never thought you’d be such a slut begging for cock like this.” The young thug looked up into the woman’s eyes, a smile coming to his lips. “You want every inch? Fine!~”

 

Lusamine could only smile and shudder at the words she was hearing, knowing it was true and still loving every second of it. It didn’t matter that her son’s bully was now buried inside of her as she got fucked against a table, only the fact that he had a big cock that she adored and wanted more of every day of her life. Catching her lower lip between her teeth, the older woman moaned out in sheer bliss as the young man started getting even faster inside of her. Though, something was missing from their love making that she desperately needed and craved more than anything. “You’re not fully inside me yet, are you?” The blue-eyed woman glared down at her new play thing, a sinister look in her eyes as she licked her lips.

 

Wrapping her legs around the young man’s body, the Aether President almost lunged herself at him as she forced his entire shaft inside of her. A scream of pain and pleasure left her throat as she thought she could feel the boy in her womb now, not caring if she really could or not. It didn’t matter to her now that her lust and pleasure was starting to dominate her mind. “That’s it! That’s just what Mommy wanted! Fuck her womb, baby! Fuck me and knock me up!~” Gasping as she felt a pair of hands on her ass cheeks, Lusamine looked at Ken just in time to see him pick her up and carry her to a nearby wall, pinning her back against it and thrusting into her just as fast as he was a moment ago.

 

There was no shame in their act. No love for each other. Only love for the other’s body and brutality as they stared into each other’s eyes, knowing and silently acknowledging that fact but not caring one way or the other. “Do it!” Lusamine’s voice breaks the silence between them as she throws her head back once again, hitting her head against the wall and utterly losing herself. “Dump every drop of cum you have inside of me! Knock me up and breed me like the animals we are! Mommy needs it!~” She didn’t care about how anyone but her right now, not even for the young man that was fucking her. All the mother wanted was exactly what she said, to get knocked up and bred like the animal she was.

 

Luckily, she got just what she wanted a moment later, a grunt leaving said young man as rope after rope of thick and potent cum flooded her womb. The feeling of being stuffed with cum was enough to send the woman over the edge and into her own orgasm, a sharp gasp leaving her as her inner walls clamped down around the thick cock that continued to pump back and forth inside of her as more and more spunk seemed to spew from it and paint her inner walls. “That’s it, baby… That’s just what Mommy wanted. To replace her pussy of a son. You’re making that happen.~” The woman’s voice seemed to get a bit faint and tired from the initial impact of her orgasm, the overwhelming pleasure draining her just a bit. However, that quickly ended when she felt her body leave the wall, feeling Ken carry her back to the same table they had started on. Another gasp left her as she was slammed down on the furniture, immediately realizing just what was going on. Ken was far from done with her, he was going to make sure she was pregnant before they were done today.

 

“Good. You’re a smart young man after all, aren’t you? Make sure that I’m pregnant before you’re done with me.” The blonde woman brought a hand over her stomach and moved it lower down her body until it was sitting over her womb, a bright and twisted smile on her face as she looked the boy up and down for the last time. “Do it. Add to what’s already in there. Don’t you dare stop until you’re sure I’m pregnant.” It didn’t matter to the older woman that her legs and arms were wrapped tightly around her son’s bully, her mind entirely focused on the fact that she was impaled to the boy’s balls and he was still incredibly hard inside of her, as if he was just moving on sheer lust now.

 

Once Ken started moving inside of her again, a pleasant gasp left the woman’s lips, both of her hands coming to gently caress the young man’s cheeks as she stared him in the eyes. Once again, she had that devious and delightfully twisted look in her eyes. “You’re mine now, boy. I don’t care how you feel about that. You’re my lover. No ifs, no buts.” Seeing the slight look of fear in his eyes, Lusamine smiles when she sees the young bully weakly nod at her demand, her tongue traveling along her lips in anticipation for her life ahead now. “Such a good boy for Mommy.~”   
  
Of course, that didn’t exactly matter to her as she heard him let out another grunt, her blue eyes widening slightly as she felt more and more cum pump into her needy womb. There was no way she wasn’t walking away from this pregnant, and she knew that fact now. But that didn’t stop her from letting her finger travel along Ken’s jawline after the cum stopped flowing inside of her, her eyes never failing to keep his gaze. “That should be plenty, young man… You’ve done a wonderful job today. Making an older woman fall in love with you and demand that you be her lover. Must feel even better since it’s your victim’s mother.~” A soft chuckle left the Aether President’s lips as she unwrapped herself from the young man’s body and slowly pushed him away from her. “You’re free to keep bullying my son as much and as brutally as you want. I don’t care if he ends up in the hospital, either. I just have one condition.” Lusamine held a finger out and kept it in Ken’s face as she adjusted herself to sit properly on the table.

 

The young bully looked at the older women, curious to exactly what that condition could possibly be after everything they’ve done together today. “What the hell kind of condition could you want to make it worth me sending Gladion to the hospital?”   
  
“Trust me when I say your cock is far more important to me than my son is. You’re helping me replace him, after all.~” Looking into Ken’s eyes, the woman let out a soft breath, the twisted look in her eyes starting to fade away, showing that this wasn’t her craving this in heat but was instead her natural craziness. “You’re going to become my husband. You will breed me as after as I demand. With no complaints or reservations. You will come here each and every day. I’ll even have a room set up for you by my office and you’ll be sleeping in my room if you stay here when night falls.” Dropping her finger and bringing it to her hips, Lusamine licked her lips and hopped off the table, stepping closer to the young man that was going to be her future. “I want to make it very clear to you. I need a man with a fat dick in my life that can keep going for more than one shot. You’ve clearly demonstrated that you can do that.”   
  
Ken gasped as her arms seemed to snake around his neck before he even realized, her leg hiking over his hips and yanking him closer as well. This was clearly a level of dominance that he was going to have to get used to in the near future or risk becoming a broken man.   
  
“So, every day for the rest of our lives, you are going to fuck me and only me. If I find out that you have another lover on the side…. Well, let’s just say that I’ll see to it that you never hear from her again.” Lusamine pulled the young man tightly against her body and smiled as she leaned in close enough to whisper in his ear, dragging her tongue across his ear lobe first. “You are mine, Ken. Do you understand? My property and my fuckstick. You are a trophy husband and you will enjoy our life together.”

 

The young bully felt a shiver travel along his spine, knowing that she was serious about every word that left her lips. Taking a deep breath as he felt her grip on him only grow tighter, he nodded slowly. “Y-Yes ma’am…”   
  
That was all Lusamine needed to hear, immediately unwrapping herself from her young lover’s body and started to walk away from him. “I’ll have one of the guard escort you out. The Aether President can’t be seen walking around with a young man after being creampied by him. At least, not yet.” Making her way to the doorway that had to be no more than ten feet behind Ken, the woman placed her hand on the doorframe and smiled, turning around to look at the young man. “Be sure to get Gladion out the house tomorrow. I want us to be alone.~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lusamine brings her bully lover back into her life, having her way with him once again. Only this time, she makes sure that he can stay.

Sitting in her office, Lusamine couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she was on the phone with her son, Gladion, who was sitting in the hospital. “Son, it’s okay to tell Mommy about what happened. Just because I wasn’t there when it happened doesn’t mean that I’m no here now, does it?” The blonde woman licked her lips as she could hear her son whine quietly on the other end of the call, being able to guess exactly what happened just from how her day went yesterday with Ken. The fact that that young thug would do something as awful and twisted as to break her child’s arm only the day after they had their fun together, lit the mother up inside and made her fall for him just that much more. “Was it your bully, sweetie?~”

 

The blue-eyed woman sounded absolutely twisted as she mentioned Ken, her maternal instinct taking over for a moment and demanding she see her young husband again. Not her son, but the boy whose bound to impregnate her every chance they get. It was a wonderful feeling to not care about her son but to still look forward to every second she was going to spend with the bully, and she couldn’t help but smile as she heard her son give a weak ‘yes’ to her question. “Well, I’ll make sure to have some more words with him today, okay? I’ll get to the bottom of this for you, Gladion. What else are mothers for?~”

 

“You can give me the details of what happened, Gladion. I need to know just what to bring up when I talk with him tonight. Otherwise this is going to go nowhere and he might lie to me. You don’t want him to lie to your Mommy, do you?” Lusamine smirked as she watched the door to her office open, causing her to immediately hold her index finger in the air to keep whoever was walking in their place. When she realized it was her young lover, the woman beckoned him over with the same finger, listening in silence when her child finally told her every detail of what happened. Her heart started pounding out of her chest as she watched Ken get close enough to touch her, putting her finger on his lips to keep him in place and remind him who was in charge here. “Did he make you cry, dear?~” Her blue eyes darted toward her phone for just a moment before they went back toward Ken, a glint of pure excitement and anticipation in them as she heard her little boy start crying on the other side. “It’s okay, sweetheart.”

 

She was clearly looking at and referring to Ken when she spoke, but hearing Gladion thank her on the other end of the call didn’t exactly spark anything inside of her to make her care. Lusamine quickly leaned forward and captured the young thug’s lips in a heated and passionate kiss, showing just how in charge she was. “You’re such a good boy, you know that?” Once again, she was referring to the young boy that was standing before her, her entire focus on him and the massive cock she knew was going to be inside of her in the next twenty minutes. And once again, she was able to hear praise from her actual child after she spoke” “Goodbye, Gladion.” Lusamine hung up the phone before caring to listen to Gladion speak to her again.

 

Slowly rising out of her chair, the woman stepped forward, placing her hands on her hips. “I’ve heard you’re bullying Gladion again, young man. You’ve went ahead and sent him to the hospital just like I said you could. Are you trying to make me love you even more than I do now?” The blonde woman slowly steps forward and pins the young man between herself and the wall behind him, her breasts against his chest as she stood there with a smile. “Tell me everything you did. Did you make him cry? How loud did he scream when you did it? Did he try to fight back once you broke his arm? I want to know every juicy detail.~” Putting a finger to her young lover’s lips before he could say anything, she asked a calm and serious question. “Would you like to replace my idiot of a son? That’s more than fine with me… Getting to be a wife and a mother again... “

 

Keeping her smile the woman leaned forward and crashed a deep and passionate kiss against Ken’s lips once again, letting him sink further and further into her madness. After a moment, she pulled away from him and started walking into the hall. “I can’t believe you’d be willing to beat my son to a pulp just to try and steal his mother.~” Swaying her hips with each step, a soft gasp left the woman’s lips as she felt Ken’s hands on her ass, his firm grip squeezing her supple cheeks. “Do you want to steal my heart that badly, young man? Or are you just staking your claim on me before we even get to have our fun?~” Lusamine instinctively leads her new love and possible child into Gladion’s room, humming with every step as she practically lead her lover by the grip he had on her ass.

 

Once in the room, she quickly pushed Ken onto his back on the bed and watching him land with a soft thud. “You’re about to fuck your favorite victim’s mother in his bedroom, impregnating her and making her fall utterly in love with you. I hope you’re proud of yourself. I certainly am.~” Lusamine licked her lips as she brought a hand to the young boy’s bulge, looking him in the eyes as if to silently tell him to pull it out. She didn’t need any words to tell Ken what she wanted. It was her toy, after all. Once it was out, the older woman bent over at the waist and smiled, placing an overly affectionate and happy kiss on the tip. The blue-eyed woman eagerly drags a finger slowly along the length, going from his tip to his base and back up to his tip, giving it another kiss.

 

“You’re such a good son… And a loving husband for giving me your fat, throbbing bully dick every day like you’ve been told. It’s no wonder you’ve managed to steal my heart and steal me away from my own son like this.~” Without caring to hear a comment on it, Lusamine quickly pulled herself into the young man’s lap, lining her pussy up with his cock and smiling as she just barely pressed herself down against it, looking Ken in the eyes. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she lets the massive cock tear through yet another pair of leggings as she utterly impales herself on his cock. “Oh, fuck, Son!~”

 

There’s no hesitation from the moment she first stuffs herself full of Ken’s cock to the moment she starts bouncing in his lap, forcing each and every inch of the young man’s shaft into her tight pussy. Leaning forward and squishing her breasts against the bully’s chest, Lusamine can’t stop herself from moaning like a slut in heat and gasping out in sheer bliss. “My son doesn’t deserve to have a bully like you in his life! You make him look like a piece of shit when I compare the two of you, and I love it! I need you as my son as well as my husband! Replace my incompetent pussy of a child and make me a happy mother again!~” The woman’s hips were a near blur as they bounced up and down the young man’s shaft, making the bed creak loudly underneath them with each and every bounce she makes.

 

Almost immediately, Lusamine can feel her inner walls wanting to contract and milk her young lover’s heavy balls once again. Moan after moan continued to leave the woman as she pushed herself tighter against Ken, loving the fact that she was fucking herself on his cock in her own child’s bedroom. “God, this is perfect! Fucking my new on in Gladion’s bedroom! Mmm, fuck!~” Biting the young man’s shirt to try and keep herself quiet, even if for a moment, the mother can already feel herself losing her mind and sanity to the same lust she felt toward this young thug the other day. Her ass began to clap against the young man’s thighs with how hard she bounced, straightening her back and looking into his eyes with a twisted smile as she gently cupped his cheeks in her hand. “You make Mommy so happy… Beating her son into the hospital and them coming to fuck her in his bedroom. You can’t begin to understand just how fucking hot that made me to hear you made him cry. So be a good boy for Mommy and knock her up. Use the same strength you used to beat my son to fuck me until I can’t walk anymore!~”

 

Looking into the young man’s eyes, Lusamine was able to see a clear look of lust and love coming from him, only causing her to start moving herself faster along his thick cock. Hot and heavy moans left her lips as she felt his hand grab her ass and slap her rear end a few times, making her supple ass cheeks jiggle each and every time. “You really do want to be my new baby boy, don’t you? You’re really going as far as you can to steal Mommy’s heart…. I’m flattered.~” There was a twisted and slightly possessive look in the older woman’s eyes as she slowed her hips, gyrating them with each and every bounce she made. “Well, you’re doing a good job of it so far.” Her blue eyes seemed to flicker with something in between excitement and anticipation for what was to come, even if she knew what was going to happen.

 

It made her heart skip a beat to see the young man smile at her, almost as if he was happy to hear those words leave her soft lips. A soft blush came to her cheeks as she began moving even quicker than before, wanting to milk him of his cum and get pregnant with yet another child to replace her current one. “Do you want Mommy to go faster, to fuck you harder on your victim’s bed?~” Of course, it didn’t exactly matter to her what he wanted, biting her lower lip as she began to bounce just a little bit faster. Making the bed creak louder under them only sent her heart racing as she knew that no one was home to hear her enjoying herself with her lover. “Or maybe you just want to cum inside of me already and move on to whatever I have planned next… Maybe you just want to be a good boy and pump every drop of cum you have into my tight cunt.~”

 

Before she could get another word out, the blue-eyed woman could feel the young man she was riding grip her ass cheek harder than before and slam her down into his lap. Right away, she looked down at him, wondering if something was wrong until she felt rope after rope of his hot cum shoot inside of her again. The mother couldn’t help but scream out in bliss as her pussy milked out each and every drop of the young man’s cum, her own orgasm suddenly tearing through her. Screaming out in pure bliss, the woman’s inner walls clamped down like a vice around Ken’s cock as she attempted to milk every drop of cum out of him and fill her womb. It didn’t matter to her that she as on her son’s bed as she looked down into the young man’s eyes, lust completely clouding her thoughts as she brings one of her hands to her breasts, keeping the other on the young thug’s cheek.“Did you enjoy breaking my son’s arm, dear? Remember, he honest with Mommy.~”

 

When she watched him silently nod yes, there was no containing Lusamine’s shudder and whines of pure joy, loving the fact that her lover was willing to go so far just for her. Bringing her hand behind her head, the blue-eyed woman closed her eyes and threw her head back, starting to bounce and gyrate her hips even more violently than before. Dropping herself down just to swirl her hips in a circle before picking her hips back up, the woman closed her eyes and leaned her head back toward the ceiling above them, ignoring the sound of the bed falling apart under them every time she dropped her hips. “Did you enjoy making him cry, baby?~” Quickly shooting a look back down to Ken, she impatiently waited on his answer.

 

Once again, the boy nodded to her question. And once again, the woman lost herself, picking up the pace of her hips and moaning in pure ecstasy as she impaled herself on the cock of her dreams. Even as bits of cum splashed against her thighs, Lusamine couldn’t help but feel like she was in heaven the more she found out about the incident that broke Gladion’s arm. “What about his scream?! Tell Mommy you loved making it happen! Tell her!!” Reaching down and grabbing the young man’s shoulder’s, the blue-eyed woman was more than happy with the look of slight fear in his eyes from how intense she was getting about this. However, she was still able to see him nod yes to her question, making her throw her head back and scream in bliss as her nails only pressed against his skin.

 

Gasping happily as the bed underneath her seemed to drop a small amount, the woman looked around the room, catching her breath as her pussy quivered for more. Everything about her wanted more of Ken. Wanted more of the young man that was ruining her son’s life right alongside her and even with her permission. “Cum inside me, baby… Do it! Mommy wants more of your cum!~” Lusamine leaned down and captured her young lover’s lips in a loving and overly affectionate kiss, forcing her tongue past his lips and utterly dominating everything that was happening between the two of them.   
  
But she was fine with that as she felt more and more cum flood her womb, pumping her full and stuffing her with enough spunk to easily produce a replacement child for Gladion. Though, that didn’t stop her from screaming like a slut in heat as she dropped her hips yet another time, cumming hard right along with Ken. This time, though, instead of asking more questions for the young bully, she had something else on her mind. Something that would prove to make her incredibly happy and keep her lover around more often. “I have an idea, babe… We’ll need to wait for Gladion to come back tonight, though….”   
  
***********************************************************************************************************   
  
Later that night, when her original son was finally walking back through the front door, the woman was wearing a scantily-clad, white bikini that barely managed to contain her breasts in them. Though, that was only what Gladion could see as he walked through the door. Lusamine’s intent was more to show off her supple ass to the young man she was quickly falling head over heels for, loving the way he seemed to be able to stare at her body all day. With her young lover seated directly behind her, the woman’s blue eyes fell onto her son as she stuck another pose for the bully, still keeping her ass in his face. “Welcome home, Gladion! I wanted to show Ken my new bikini. I bought it today before I got your phone call… And I can’t exactly go out in it without showing someone, right?~”

 

Of course, the woman happily licked her lips as she stood up straight, looking her young son in the eyes. “I’ve talked with Ken and he explained what happened. It seems you lied to me and everything was your fault, after all. You tried to fight back against an opponent you knew you couldn’t beat and you paid the price.” With a twisted smile on her face, the woman bent over just enough to be eye level with her child. “I’ve invited Ken to live with us for the next few weeks. I want the two of you to get along and stop all this nonsense. And it’ll help him forgive you for being an imbecile.”

 

Turning around and flaunting her son at her ass, the blonde smiled and made her way over to her young lover, plopping herself into his lap and looking Ken dead in the eyes for a moment as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “You better learn to get along with him alright, Gladion?~” Hearing her weak child groan and accept the fact that his bully would now be living with him, Lusamine nodded and slowly started to rock her hips back and forth against the young man’s overly obvious bulge as she stayed in his lap, gasping happily when Ken’s hand fell on her plump ass cheek.

 

“Now, be a good boy and go clean your room, alright? It’s such a mess in there after I talked with him earlier today.” The woman turned her head to look over her shoulder before meeting her son’s gaze, a twisted and devilish smile on her face as the look she wore told him to just not bother trying anything. Of course, a soft moan left her lips as the young man slapped her ass, making it jiggle in Gladion’s face, her smile only growing on her own. “Well? What are you waiting for? I’m not done showing off my bikini and you’re in the way of the sunlight now… Go clean your room already before you make Mommy angry.~”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lusamine takes the plunge and fucks her young lover yet again, this time, getting caught by her son.

Standing at the front door of her home and waiting for the man of her dreams, or rather bully of her son, Lusamine couldn’t help but smile and cross her arms under her chest as she finally saw Ken approaching her home. “There you are! I was starting to worry that you tried to run away from your dear wife. But you wouldn’t dare do that, would you? You’re such a loving and giving husband, after all.~” The blonde woman licked her lips as the young bully stepped into her home and set down his luggage, immediately pinning him to the front door as it closed and locking his lips in a heated and loving kiss that she had been craving since the last time he left the house.   
  
“You’re fully aware that you aren’t leaving me or this house, aren’t you? You’re a smart enough young man to know that you belong to me.” The woman towered over her young lover as she rested her hand against the door, using it to lean in closer and whisper in his ear. “No matter what Gladion thinks, you live here now and you’re not going anywhere.” The blue-eyed woman slowly pushed herself away from the door, using the same hand to place a finger on Ken’s lips and lick her own. “Are you ready to have the time of your life being adored and loved by your cock sucking Mommy? Or would you rather just enjoy your new life breeding me over and over and over again, eventually replacing my-”   
  
“Does he have to stay here for two weeks?” Gladion’s voice weekly interrupted the woman and her thoughts, causing her to growl under her breath before turning around to face her son.   
  
“I’ve told you since the last time Ken was here, he is staying with us. If you keep bothering me about it, I’ll have the stay be permanent.” Lusamine sighed coldly as she looked at her child, a blissful gasp leaving her as she bounced once in place from the feeling of her young lover’s hand smack her ass, making it jiggle for just a moment. Before she could open her mouth and say anything else, it happened again on the other plump asscheek, making her smile and lick her lips in anticipation for where this might go. “You never told me that your bully was such a naughty boy, Gladion. Or maybe he’s just being a bit playful to an older woman like me, trying to make me happy that he gets to stay here.~” The mother turned her head over her shoulder and looked back at Ken, shaking her hips slightly from side to side as his firm hands stayed on her ass.

 

However, when she hears Gladion whine in place, the woman sighs and waves her hand in the air, dismissing the thought. “There’s nothing wrong with being a little playful, Gladion. It’s a good sign of strong bonds between people. Though, with how strong Ken’s grip is on my ass… I can see he must have a lot of strong bonds. It’s almost like he own my butt.~” The mother giggled to herself and brought a finger to her lower lip as she looked right at her son, seeing a slightly horrified look on his face. Rolling her eyes, she chose to turn her attention back toward the young bully, taking in the sight of him mentally undressing her ass as his stronger fingers squeezed and played with her soft skin through her leggings. “You like how it feels, don’t you, boy?”   
  
When the bully nodded, the blonde immediately remembered that her child was standing in front of her still. “Well, Gladion? Do you have anything to say? You’re just standing there in silence.” Of course, she couldn’t help but smile as she watched her son shake his head, whining yet again. “You’re such a good by for trusting Mommy like this.” There was almost a mocking tone in her voice as she pushed her hips back just a small bit, making sure that her ass easily filled out her lover’s hands. “Why don’t you be a dear and take Ken’s luggage to his room? Ken’s hands are a bit full right now and… well, I quite like where they are and what they are full with.~”

 

Lusamine could see her child turning away from her, as if he was going to run away from what he was seeing. “Hey! I asked you to do something! Now listen to your mother and do it!” The mother smiled and brought her hand to her lips, putting her nail between her teeth as she watched Gladion grab Ken’s things and instantly run off with them. Though, she didn’t exactly care where he took them. When the boy was finally out of sight, the older woman laughed and turned around, hungrily stealing a kiss from the young bully’s lips and pinning him to the door once again. “I can’t believe that you’d do such a thing right in front of him. Ugh, my heart was-” The mother gasped as she felt Ken grab the back of her head and pull her into another kiss, making her eyes go wide before fluttering shut.

 

When the kiss finally broke, the older woman took a moment to collect herself, turning around and starting to sway her hips as she walked. “Welcome home, Love! Be sure to bully, fuck, and spend all my money that you could ever want. And in exchange… You’re mine for the taking.~” A sadistic laugh left the woman as she got a few feet away from her lover, turning around and using her finger to gesture for him to come closer, seeing as he was almost stuck in place by her sudden change. “Embrace the darker nature that I know you have. Show me just how much of an ass you can be. And I’ll give you a piece of mine as a reward. How’s that sound?~”

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Turning the corner to head into the kitchen for a quick snack, Lusamine quietly gasped as she watched the young bully have a hold on the top of her son’s head, throwing him to the ground and watching Gladion quickly crawl away as a result. Deep inside, she felt so twisted for accidentally walking in on seeing her lover bully her son and enjoying it, but she had no idea that actually seeing her son suffer would make every nerve in her body throb in bliss and ecstasy. Though, that didn’t stop her from licking her lips and making her way over toward Ken, her panties and leggings already a bit wet just from the excitement of seeing it happen in front of her.

 

They could both hear Gladion’s voice echoing through the halls, calling for her, and something about that perfectly struck a chord in the woman’s heart, making it pound and causing her breath to hitch as she got closer to Ken. “You made him cry for his Mommy… You made him cry… For his Mommy.~” Lusamine licked her lips as she finally got to Ken, stopping only a step away from him and absentmindedly swaying her hips from side to side, showing the young bully just what she has to offer him. “You made him cry… and scream… And look for me...  Under my own roof…” The older woman couldn’t believe that she was repeating herself over and over again, but it was the only thing on her mind other than her lover’s clear bulge in his pants. Of course, she was happy to lean down and plant a hungry and desperate kiss on the boy’s lips, capturing them and keeping him close as Gladion’s voice still very faintly echoed through the halls. “Take me. Take it. Take what’s yours. Breed me.” Her voice was cold, harsh, demanding, and full of lust as she pulled back and looked into the bully’s eyes. “Now.”   
  
Before she knew it, Lusamine found herself pinned against the wall behind her and right next to the kitchen, feeling the young man’s teeth sink into her neck as his fingers tore a clear and obvious hole in her leggings in her crotch, exposing her soaked cunt for him to fuck. There was no resistance from her, only encouragement as she wrapped her arms around the boy’s neck and moaned like a bitch in heat when her legs were lifted off the ground and draped over his shoulders but she was still kept firmly against the wall. “Do it. Rut me. Breed me. Fuck me. Take me!” Of course, all of her demands were falling on deaf ears since the young bully was already planning on doing that, but it still made her heart race to hear her own voice demanding such a thing from someone.

 

However, she got exactly what she wanted a moment later when she felt Ken’s cock press against her soaked pussy, making her coo and whine in excitement and need. Opening her mouth to curse the boy for taking so long, her mind was immediately changed when she felt every inch of his massive cock plunge inside of her, making her scream out in pure bliss from the feeling of being stuffed with it. There was no love in their rough movements, and Lusamine knew that as she looked into the bully’s eyes and saw nothing but lust. There was no love for her, no love for her body, only lust and the desire to fuck and steal. And that lit her up inside, causing her inner walls to clamp down tightly around the boy as she was fucked against the wall.

 

Both of them stared into the other’s eyes, holding tightly to what they could of the other’s clothing. Lusamine held tightly to the back of the bully’s shirt, digging her nails into it to avoid leaving dozens of scratch marks on the top of his back. On the other hand, the young man was holding firmly onto the older woman’s ass, squeezing it and occasionally slapping it as he thrust into her over and over again. This is what both of them wanted. To fuck and forget about everything else.   
  
However, that was something else behind Lusamine’s gaze as she pulled her young lover in for a deep and passionate kiss. There was need and desire in her gaze, and it was only made clear what she wanted as she looked down the hall and smiled widely. “Do it, Ken. Help me replace my shitty child. Give me something I can be proud of.~” Licking her lips, the woman removed her hands from either side of the bully’s head and moved them to her breasts, squeezing and playing with her soft mounds while the young boy continued to hammer away inside of her. It was a heavenly feeling to have a cock as big as his inside of her, but it was even better in the mother’s mind to know that this boy had already replaced her son in her heart and was going to physically replace him with another child.

 

Loud and shameless screams and moans of pleasure left the older woman as she turned her attention back to the young boy who was biting his lip, looking like he was ready to burst inside of her. “Not yet… Just a bit longer…” Moving a hand from her breast to the boy’s cheek, a truly crazy and dominant look came into Lusamine’s eyes as a soft smile came to her lips. “I want to enjoy your cock just a bit longer.~” The blonde woman could almost see the slight horror and fear mix with the young bully’s excitement and lust as she continued to look directly into his eyes. “So start fucking me faster, harder… Make me scream. Make my little shit of a son hear just how much his Mommy loves someone else.” It made her smile grow to see her young lover nod in response to her demand. “Good boy.~”

 

“I want you to brag about this to anyone you want, Child.~” Looping her arms tightly around her neck, the blonde woman couldn’t help but lick her lips and grow a bit more aroused at the mere thought of people finding out she was fucking and getting knocked up by someone no older than her son. “Tell anyone you want that you’re breeding with the Aether President. Treat this like a notch on your belt. A trophy. Whatever you want to see it as.” Lusamine threw her head back and let her breasts start bouncing up and down in her top with each thrust, giving in to the pleasure and lust that was started to consume her each and every time she was with Ken. Maybe it was just the fact that this boy was the type of man she always wanted in her life, or maybe it was the fact that he was going to replace Gladion for her. The older woman didn’t know what it was about him that made her go crazy with him, but she loved every second of their time together.

 

Leaning down and being treated to another kiss, the blonde could hear her lover grunt as their lips met, feeling his cock pulse each and every time a thick rope of cum painted her insides, filling her womb. As she hissed in pure glee at the feeling of being filed, Lusamine wanted to be mad at him, wanted to bite his lip and tell him to keep going until she was the one that was satisfied. However, as his hips never stopped moving, that anger that was bubbling up inside of her slowly washed away. A smile slowly came to the woman’s lips as she pulled back from the kiss, gasping as the young bully’s fingers got tighter around her ass, squeezing tightly against her leggings. “Let me down, Husband. We’re far from done, but we’re not going to continue in the hall like animals.~”   
  
“Only strong men like you get to breed me. And I’ve only had one other man in my life be strong enough to do that… Unfortunately, he gifted me with a spoiled little girl and a shit of a son. At least my little girl is cute.” The woman grabbed the young man’s hand and began to drag him to her bedroom, gasping happily and biting her lip as she felt his hands slip into her leggings and grab her bare ass once again. “And you… You are just feracious enough to keep me happy and feel young again. You’re going to make a wonderful child and husband.~” Turning around as she threw her bedroom door open, Lusamine quickly found herself shoved forward onto the ground, left to watch at her young lover undressed in front of her and right in the doorway.

 

However, as she licked her lips and savored the sight, she knew better than to let her man think he was in charge. The older woman quickly grabbed his ankle and pulled him down onto the floor, pinning him onto his back and putting her head between his legs just long enough to drool onto his member. “Stay. You’re going to watch as I do all the work for both of us.~” Lusamine turned around so she was facing the wide open door, slowly backing herself up so her plump rear end was visible moving over his cock and making it vanish under her ass. With a smile on her face, the blonde reached between her legs and lined herself up with her beloved cock, dropping down and impaling herself on the thick member, screaming in pure ecstasy from the feeling. “Such a wonderful cock… And it’s all mine.~”

 

Placing her hands on the floor in front of her, the woman began bouncing her hips at a ferocious pace, making it so her young lover could see nothing but her supple ass moving up and down in his lap. The fact that she risked being seen by a wide open door only made the experience that much better for her, not caring if anyone other than her son saw her being bred by her young lover. “I expect you to tell everyone you can about breeding me, you got that?! I want everyone in Alola to find out that Lusamine is fucking someone no older than her children!~” Throwing her head back and bringing a hand up to her chest, the woman bit down on her lower lip to try and keep her noises a bit quiet, wanting for Gladion to find them, but hoping he was just in his room and crying about being bullied. “And by such a wonderful young man…. Any woman would be lucky to have a man like you in their life. I guess I’m the luckiest of them all since you’re mine.~”

 

The woman reached a hand back and smacked her plump ass cheek, relishing in the jiggle from the impact. Turning her head back to look over her shoulder, the woman was able to see the young man almost hypnotized by her rear end as it bounced, making her giggle and smile. “You like what you see, you bully? You’ve earned this sight by-”   
  
“Mom?” Gladion’s voice broke her attention and caused her head to fly back toward the doorway, seeing her child standing there with a terrified expression. “W-What are you doing…? How could-”   
  
“Don’t you see? I’m being bred by your bully, you little shit.~” The woman had lost her sense of care now, being caught by her birth child and knowing that this was the perfect moment to assert just how she felt toward him. “Do you have a problem with that?~”   
  
“P-Please… S-Stop… All the things he’s done to me and you want to do this…? Please, Mom! Stop!”    
  
“No.” Lusamine’s voice fell flat and cold as her hips continued to bounce, her eyes locked on her son’s face as tears started to form in her eyes. The older blonde couldn’t help but coo and giggle at the sight of her son bringing his hands to his face as if he was trying to hide away from what he was seeing, her breath hitching for just a moment before she reached her hand out toward him. “You know there’s nothing you can do about is, Gladion. There’s no reason to be such a bitch and try to hide.” Sticking her tongue out as a crazy look filled her eyes, the older woman stopped her hips for just a moment, gesturing and beckoning her son closer to her. “Say it. Come to Mommy and tell her there’s nothing you can do.~”   
  
“T-There’s nothing I c-can do… about it…” The boy paused as he slowly stepped forward, getting closer and closer to his mother, watching her hips start to move slowly again. “M-My mom… Is fucking my bully…”

 

“That’s right!~” The older woman seemed almost way too proud about that fact as her hips began to move and fly up and down once again, bringing her son’s head to her chest and tangling her hands in his hair. “You’re such a pathetic waste of a child that… Well, let’s just say that your bully will be acting as my new son from now on.” Lusamine’s grip got tighter in the young boy’s hair as she kept him to her chest, bouncing her hips even faster as she held tightly to her little boy. “He’s going to breed me over and over again until I have the perfect child to fully replace you with. And you’re going to be here for every moment of it.~”   
  
Almost as if on cue, her young lover grunted and came inside of her, making Lusamine scream in pleasure as her insides were filled. Feeling each and every drop of cum fill her womb and making her squeeze even tighter onto her child’s head, the woman couldn’t stop herself from cooing and experiencing her own powerful orgasm right then and there. Though, that didn’t stop her from continuing to bounce her hips, pulling Gladion’s head back far enough to look into his eyes and show her the twisted and lustful and just purely crazy look in her eyes. “You’re not going to leave or even think about going away from Mommy, are you? You’re her first son, after all.~”   
  
The look of horror that filled her son’s eyes was like watching heaven unfold in her gaze, making her inner walls clamp down tighter around the young bully’s shaft. “Would you like Mommy to treat you this way too? To love you and give you everything you could ever want? To treat you like an actual person again?~” The woman licked her lips as she waited for her son’s response, knowing full well that she was going to turn him down, but still happy to humor him before shattering his heart. When Gladion actually nodded, Lusamine shook her head and slapped him, leaving his cheek just as red as her ass was becoming. “Fuck no! A little shit like you doesn’t deserve to be loved, by his mother or by anyone. So you’re going to be here to watch me love someone else.~”   
  
Of course, hearing her child cry as she pulled him to her chest and started bouncing again was absolutely magical, lighting her up inside and turning her on even more. It made her realize that she didn’t have to have someone else bully her child for her to enjoy it, just the fact of him crying was enough to make her aroused and craving to be bred to replace him. “Who knows? Maybe I’ll start bullying you too. You might learn to actually like it and be of use to me….” The woman turned her head behind her to look at the bully she was bouncing on and smiled, looking into his eyes. “What do you think, Husband? Should we bully Gladion here together? Make him cry and suffer even more?” Before giving him a chance to answer her, an idea came to the woman’s mind, making her stop her bouncing and grip Gladion’s head even tighter.   
  
“I should call Cynthia! She’s such a sadistic little bitch that she’d be happy to join me!~” The woman licked her lips and pushed her son backward and onto the ground in the doorway. “Get out. Go start making dinner while I enjoy my time with my future husband.~” Lusamine smirked and bit her lower lip as she brought her hands to her chest, squeezing and kneading her plump breasts as she felt the bully starting to throb inside of her yet again. “Oooh. Are you going to cum already, Dear? Do it! Cum inside of me and give me a new son! I want a better one! I want yours!~”

 

Right on order, Lusamine felt more cum spurting inside of her, filling her up even more, even if it was a smaller load than the last few. It still made her happy and made her coo in joy as she felt his cum starting to drain from her pussy, the sheer amount of it far too much for her pussy to keep contained. Licking her lips as she brought a hand between her legs to scoop some of it, the older woman looked her son dead in the eyes as she licked her fingers clean, swirling her tongue around them and slurping down every drop of the bully’s cum that she could. The fact that her son was still just sitting there and watching made her heart race, almost feeling like it was going to pound out of her chest. “Well, why are you still here? Why aren’t you going to make dinner? Go!”   
  
The moment Gladion ran off, Lusamine turned around and looked at her lover, slowly lifting herself off of his cock. “I hope you can last through a blowjob. I don’t want his cooking.~”


End file.
